


Мой золотой

by Royal_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Elf/Human - Freeform, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Heart/pseuds/Royal_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не размещать на других ресурсах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой золотой

Мой Золотой.

Совершенно вымотанный я возвращался домой, в те 2 комнатки, что снял неделю назад, когда приехал в город. Когда я уже подходил к дому, хлынул сильный ливень, и если бы не влагостойкий плащ, я бы мгновенно вымок до нитки. Постояв в прихожей, давая воде стечь, снял мокрую одежду и сапоги, потом сунул ноги в домашние тапки и прошел в комнату. Еще до того как зажегся свет, раздался до боли знакомый голос:  
\- Как тебе погода, малыш?  
Эвандраэль, ты все-таки нашел меня! Хотя эти 3 месяца я петлял, как заяц, меняя лошадей и королевства. Я устало прислонился к стене, понимая, что спорить и куда-то бежать уже бесполезно. Только на краю сознания билась мысль, ну почему я не почувствовал твоего присутствия сразу, как вошел. Опять твоя магия. Он сам зажег щелчком пальцев магические светильники, добавляя их мерцание к огню камина.  
\- Погода ужасная, - ответил я.  
\- Я распорядился, чтобы тебе приготовили ванну, так что раздевайся, она уже почти готова. Согреешься.  
Я начал стаскивать с себя одежду, а так как он ранее уже видел меня раздетым, то стесняться особо было нечего, догадываясь, как он наверняка захочет провести сегодняшнюю ночь… Эвандраэль сидел в кресле и наблюдал за невольным стриптизом.  
Я выскользнул из комнаты и залез в большую ванну, стоящую на так называемой нашей с хозяйкой общей территории, включающую в себя купальню и кухню. Немного согревшись, потом взял тряпочку, набрал мылкой дряни из плошечки, и принялся мыться.  
Я вспоминал как попал в этот мир, решив срезать как-то путь домой, катастрофически опаздывая с шумной вечеринки. У нас с родителями была договоренность, если я не попадаю домой до полуночи, то отзваниваюсь им и остаюсь у кого-нибудь из друзей, чтобы не тащиться по ночным улицам. Такси для меня было довольно большой роскошью. И мне эта аллея в нашем парке очень не нравилась, поэтому я и бежал по ней на всех парах, пытаясь ее проскочить как можно быстрее. Не было ни вспышки, ни грома, но в следующий момент я понял, что оказался в другом… парке? Искусственной посадке? Или, может быть, рощице? Тогда я так и не определился, но это не имело значения, по глазам резанул дневной свет, я продолжал по инерции ломиться, как лось, пока, наконец, не притормозил и не заозирался. И тут я увидел группу всадников, среагировавших на шум, среди них был Эвандраэль. Он один пристально смотрел на меня и молчал, когда все остальные смеялись и рассматривали меня, как диковинку, потом подъехал и что-то спросил негромко. Я помотал головой, враз потерявшей весь хмель от шока, показывая что не понимаю. Именно тогда у меня тогда появилось ощущение, что он меня просмотрел до донышка, ничего не пропуская и опутывая своими нитями. Эвандраэль провел рукой над моей головой, и я резко, словно мне какой-то переводчик вставили в голову, начал понимать их речь.  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Паша, - прошептал я, пропадая в золотой глубине его глаз.  
Он забрал меня в свое поместье, я немного начал приходить в себя и стал настраиваться, как и любой мальчишка, начитавшийся фэнтези, на приключения и свои сверхспособности. Ха-ха, три раза. Ничего уникального во мне как не было, так и не нашлось. А причина, по которой благородный эльф Эвандраэль Рок Морсфит забрал меня с собой, а не приказал выкинуть за пределы своих владений, стала понятна в первый же вечер, когда он пришел в мою спальню. Я от ужаса чуть в окно не сиганул, у меня, конечно, широкие взгляды, но не настолько же. Он с сожалением отложил свои попытки затащить меня в постель, сказав, что даст мне время освоиться и свыкнуться с мыслью, что я принадлежу ему.  
Почему я не попробовал удрать сразу? Я был придурком, но не до такой же степени, чтобы рвать когти в мире, о котором ничего не знаю. А он нанял мне учителей, и меня учили фехтованию, что получалось у меня посредственно, борьбе, в которой я хоть как-то выдерживал тренировки только потому что в Москве 8 лет занимался тэквондо, а верховой езде и хорошим манерам обучал сам. Кроме того, он что-то там наколдовал и я смог читать на многих языках, поэтому я поглощал книги из его библиотеки. Тексты в массе своей были очень нудные и витиеватые, и информационно не всегда насыщенные. Но мне повезло, я с детства любил читать энциклопедии и словари, что облегчило мне сбор информации.  
Да, и еще он учил меня обращаться с магией, точнее с моим магическим потенциалом. В их мире это было как у нас чтение и письмо. Магию применять по хозяйству и в работе могли все, кто прошел обучение. А вот работать с ней виртуозно и создавать шедевры были способны немногие.  
Вечерами после ужина, если у него не намечалась встреча или бал, мы сидели в его кабинете и разговаривали обо всем на свете. Его интересовал мой мир, не сам по себе, просто ему был интересен я там, его очень удивил и рассмешил мой выбор специальности. Ну да, автоматизация производства, не самое частое решение, но мне нравилось и, в общем-то, неплохо давалось, все эти высшие математики, электроники, электротехники, ТММ и прочее. И, согласно студенческой мудрости, как доживший до третьего курса, я имел все шансы дотянуть до диплома, хотя, что я буду делать с ним дальше, в стране, где износ станкового парка достиг практически 100 %, и если запускают новые мощности, то в основном по производству пива, я не знал, но надеялся на лучшее. Хотя, однажды нас отправили на практику на подмосковный завод, работающий на оборонку, и мы посмотрели, как все собирается чуть ли на коленке, практически нет высококвалифицированных рабочих, от тех, что есть выхлоп шел такой, что мама дорогая. Да и основная масса продукции заказывалась Китаем. Так, что я обрисовывал ему свои не очень понятные перспективы там, но не таился, что надеюсь вернуться, это был тот редкий случай, когда он разозлился и разговаривал со мной довольно резко. А так, мы рассказывали друг другу, как день прошел, книги, которые я прочел, обсуждали мои успехи в «военно-спортивной подготовке». Когда я в первый раз произнес эти слова, Эвандраэля это очень рассмешило. И эти вечера отложились в моей памяти как спокойные и счастливые моменты. Я понемногу осваивался, не знаю, чем бы все закончилось, но он становился все настойчивее, иногда я отправлялся в постель зацелованный до полуобморочного состояния. И я как-то раз услышал разговор двух служанок, обсуждающих, чем же мог привлечь милорда новый наложник. Лицо обожгло стыдом, когда я понял, что речь идет обо мне.  
Сбежал я в день его рождения, я наслушавшись множества сомнительных шуток и колкостей в свой адрес, но апофеозом всего стали фразы, которыми обменялись Эвандраэль и его подвыпивший приятель.  
\- Эвандраэль, как тебе сегодняшние подарки?  
\- Они великолепны, дорогой, но лучший мой подарок ждет меня еще ночью, - улыбнулся именинник.  
\- Он настолько хорош?  
\- Он настолько желанен.  
От этих слов я готов был провалиться сквозь землю, от смешков и тонких ухмылок хотелось слиться со стулом. Здесь подобные отношения считались само собой разумеющимися. Не стал я дожидаться его очередной попытки, точнее уже самого действа, переоделся в костюм и плащ слуги, собрал еще кое-какую одежду и деньги, что он мне давал на поездки в соседний городок, на это он никогда не скупился, и рванул, благо отъезжали группами, и никто в этой суматохе не обратил на меня внимание. При первой же остановке, избавился от лошади, доехал дилижансом до соседнего города и там приобрел свою новую лошадь. Я был рад, что все-таки не потерял голову окончательно и не забыл оставить все до единой побрякушки, подаренные им, по ним он мог отследить меня.  
Сегодня я пытался получить в очередной раз место ученика кузнеца, думая, что моя инженерная жилка поможет мне в этом нелегком деле, но мне опять ответили отказом. Я не знал, что еще рассмотреть и какую еще должность попробовать найти, деньги были на исходе, и мне нужно было что-то решать.  
Теперь мне не представиться возможности что-то сделать самому. Эвандраэль вошел в купальню, он снял камзол, оставшись в брюках и распахнутой сорочке.  
\- Вылезай, ты же не собираешься сидеть тут вечность?  
Он помог мне выбраться и вытер меня, и подхватил меня на руки, я дернулся было, но эльфы гораздо сильнее людей и он без труда удержал меня.  
\- Я мечтал, что наша первая ночь будет на широкой постели, покрытой шелковыми простынями, а придется взять тебя на тюфяке, набитом соломой.  
Какие мы, блин, нежные!!  
\- Если тюфяк тебе не по вкусу, то можешь вернуться к себе в поместье, а меня и он устраивает.  
Он тихо рассмеялся, щекоча теплым дыханием мой висок.  
\- Нет, мой милый, в поместье мы возвращаемся завтра вдвоем. А на сегодня меня и эта постель устроит.  
Эвандраэль уложил на мою кровать, и быстро разделся. А потом лег на меня, я снова сжался, но он ничего не делал, только прижался щекой к моей щеке и перебирал мои сильно отросшие волосы. Я лежал, прислушиваясь к его, ставшему рванным, дыханию и не понимая, чего он тянет. Побыстрее бы все закончилось, да и изголодался я по сексу, путь даже и такому, было уже невмоготу. В поместье я не мог подойти ни к одной девушке, в дороге при одном взгляде на тех, с кем можно было бы беспроблемно провести ночь, перед глазами сразу начинал маячить кожвендиспансер, девушки хоть сколько-нибудь безопасные в этом плане, требовали хоть минимальных ухаживаний, на которые у меня попросту не было времени. А сейчас сладкая тяжесть его тела грела и возбуждала меня, никогда не думал, что так смогу реагировать на мужчину. Когда я был в одном городке, в таверне один тип начал заигрывать со мной, меня передернуло от одной мысли коснуться его. Значит, только Эвандраэль так на меня действует?  
Не выдержав, я заерзал под ним, или пусть отпускает, или пусть начинает действовать. Эльф приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на меня странно замутненным взглядом.  
\- Никогда, слышишь, никогда больше не смей оставлять меня!!  
Так-с, приехали, прямо щас будем отношения выяснять или отложим это хотя бы до утра? Впрочем, в следующую секунду он впился мне в рот, жадно сминая губы и вторгаясь языком. Нежности в этом не было ни на грош, замычав от неожиданности, я пытался вытолкнуть его язык своим, в результате заводя его еще больше. Поцелуи были яростные, больше похожие по поединок, чем на ласку, потом он оторвался от моего рта и начал зацеловать лицо, шею, ключицы, живот, пальцы в это время мяли бедра и ягодицы, он словно клеймил меня, иступленная страсть проливалась на меня, я уже задыхался от его прикосновений член готов был взорваться, я и кончил стоило ему только обхватить его и совершить несколько жестких движений.  
Я пытался отдышаться, когда понял, что он вытер меня влажным полотенцем, и перевернул меня на живот. Не в силах совладать с собой, я сжал ягодицы и бедра, тело само сопротивлялось тому, с чем смирился мозг. Его пальцы коснулись судорожно сжатых ягодиц, а потом легли на плечи, он сел верхом на мои бедра и начал с силой разминать мне спину. Вслед за руками скользил по коже язык, собирая оставшийся пот, посылая по телу раскаленные волны. Когда он добрался до поясницы, ягодицы разжались сами собой, Эвандраэль накрыл их и принялся мять, я сам пытался приподняться ему навстречу, он оторвался от меня, наклонился к тумбочке, там что-то звякнуло, в воздухе разлился запах солнечных лилий, его любимых цветов. Даже находясь на взводе, не выдержал и хихикнул:  
\- Даже моя задница должна пахнуть ими?  
-Твоя задница должна пахнуть мной, как весь ты, - прошептал Эвандраэль.  
Он спустился ниже и я ахнул, выгнувшись, когда раздвинув ягодицы, он прошелся языком между ними, и принялся массировать колечко ануса, высекая яркие искры из глаз, я извивался под ним, стараясь и увернуться и подставиться, только его руки удерживали меня. По настоящему я принялся вырываться, почувствовав его пальцы в себе, сначала один, потом второй и третий, он осторожно двигал ими и растягивал меня, время от времени задевая простату, отдававшейся вспышками наслаждения по всему телу. Но все равно было неприятно и страшно при мысли о том, как возьмет меня. Я вздохнул с облегчением, когда он вытащил пальцы и тут же дернулся, ощутив его влажную головку, прижавшуюся к входу. Он снова сжал мои бедра, удерживая. А потом начал аккуратно входить, у меня глаза на лоб полезли от боли, и я закричал.  
-Успокойся, успокойся, - целуя ходуном ходящие спину и плечи. – Потерпи немного, сейчас все пройдет.  
Не я ничего не соображал, воспринимая только раздвигающиеся, отдающие сильной болью мышцы и его член неумолимо проталкивающийся вперед. Он просил меня расслабиться, наконец, он вошел до конца и остановился, давая мне прийти в себя. Я отдышался и мне стало полегче, я затих, он принял это за разрешение и начал двигаться. Я только стонал через прокушенную губу, боль была уже не такая острая, но каждый его толчок возвращал ее. Он кончил, не переставая шептать какие-то глупости. Мы оба взмокли, хоть выжимай, но в этот раз я вспотел вовсе не от оргазма. Эвандраэль вышел из меня, подарив ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение, ни о какой эрекции с моей стороны не шло и речи. Внутри все горело, я не представлял, как в ближайшие дни я встану с постели. Эльф снова вытер меня и себя, и перевернул мою обессилевшую тушку на спину. Лицо у него было пьяное, он принялся целовать меня, шептать о том, как он счастлив и как я ему дорог, как он чуть с ума не сошел, обнаружив мою пропажу.  
-Радость моя, если бы ты только знал…  
Знал я только, что хочется его оттолкнуть и заныкаться куда-нибудь подальше, больше я не собирался ему позволять трахать меня, это был редкий момент, когда я мог понять женщину. Ни к месту вспомнились откровения одной моей подружки, о том, что она после первого раза больше года никого к себе не подпускала, и я теперь знал почему. Я вцепился ему в плечи, чтобы отодвинуть и встать, но он не отпускал.  
-Тебе еще больно, - наконец-то его лицо приобрело осмысленное выражение. – Потерпи немного, я сейчас.  
И он просунул раскрытую ладонь мне под ягодицы, пачкая ее вытекавшими из меня остатками своей же спермы. Рука Эвандраэля испускала обжигающие волны, заставившие меня в очередной раз заметаться, его целительство могло быть не менее мучительным, чем все остальное, или это так воспринимали мои измученные нервы. Через несколько секунд боль пошла на спад, а вскоре и вовсе утихла, вырвав из моей груди вздох облегчения. Он вытащил свою ладонь и начал тихонько поглаживать мое тело, я снова вцепился в его руки.  
-Нет, нет, хватит!- не выдержал я.  
-Хорошо, хорошо, милый, я только хочу, чтобы от этой ночи у тебя остались и приятные воспоминания.  
Какие на хрен приятные! Эльф нырнул вниз и втянул мой вялый член в рот, я в шоке рванулся, такого у меня тоже еще не было, ни одна из моих девчонок на минет не соглашалась. Когда меня накрыла оглушающая разрядка, уплывающим сознанием я отметил как он лег рядом и укрыл нас обоих одеялом.  
На утро мне пришлось выдержать целую битву. Сжавшись в комок, обхватив свои колени и прижавшись спиной к стене, я доходчиво объяснял ему, что ужаснее вчерашнего в моей жизни ничего не было, и быть его любовником я отказывался наотрез. Напрасно он твердил, что это только первый раз и дальше будет легче. Идиотизм ситуации усугублялся тем, что он не давал мне встать с постели и одеться, а спорить голышом с пусть полуодетым соперником, психологически заведомо проигрышная позиция. Он просил, обещал, убеждал, но я не желал его слушать и просил, как заведенный лишь об одном - дать мне уйти. В конце концов, Эвандраэль психанул и молниеносным движением нашел и нажал на точку на моей шее, и я отключился.  
Очнулся я уже у него в поместье, и если днем все продолжалось по-прежнему, то ночи превратились в форменный кошмар, так бешено я не сопротивлялся и в самом начале. Так продолжалось несколько дней. Кончилось дело тем, что, он меня напоил, я давно считал себя, и не без оснований, человеком твердо знающим свою норму, да и после национального коктейля «ёрш» и чистого медицинского спирта, меня сложно чем-то удивить или добить, но Эвандраэль, поганец, что-то намагичил с тем вином и я поплыл. Тело было ватным и ему подчинялось гораздо охотнее, чем мне. В этот раз его ласки довели меня почти до безумия, я умолял взять меня, что он и сделал. Тогда я понял разницу между отдаться и позволить себя трахнуть. Это было восхитительно подчиниться более сильному, но при этом чувствовать себя защищенным и нужным, жизненно необходимым, почти раствориться в нем, пытаться удержать его в себе, закрыться и закрыть от всего мира. Это странным образом сделало меня сильней. В этот раз мы были лицом к лицу, и он все пытливо заглядывал мне в глаза, словно ища чего-то. Проснувшись, я понял, что-то изменилось, и в моей Вселенной появилась иная точка сборки, вне меня. Тогда я решился спросить как он нашел меня, собственно это первый спокойный разговор, случившийся у нас после моего возвращения. Мы валялись в моей постели, я нежился в кольце его рук, лениво целовал что подвернется под губы: лицо, шею, ключицы, плечи. Его плечи, точенные, гладкие, сильные, покрытые золотистым загаром, стали для меня фетишом, ласкать и целовать их было самым большим наслаждением.  
Выяснилось, что, перепробовав все способы найти меня как обычным, так и магическим путем, он обратился к одному дальнему родственнику, легендарному поисковику. Тот и нашел меня, применив какое-то особо мудреное заклинание из своего арсенала, и через порталы Эвандраэль прибыл в тот городок. Как бы мне в тот момент не сорвало башню, любовь к детективам и шпионским боевикам, помогла мне запутать следы, так что я мог собой гордиться. Я отсек все связи между нами, которые образовались между нами, сжег почти все свои вещи, и наложил легкую маскировку, такую, чтобы меня просто не запоминали прохожие. Но магия древнего эльфа была заточена под поиск живых существ и предметов, поэтому не найдя меня с первой попытки, он очень удивился и, восприняв это как вызов профессиональной гордости, принялся чуть ли не землю носом рыть. Мне повезло, что у них не существовало такой тотальной системы учета всех и вся, как у нас, а то бы мог запалиться гораздо раньше.  
Вот так он меня нашел, и перенес домой тоже через порталы. Жизнь у нас налаживалась, мы пообещали больше не трепать нервы друг другу, и обещание это держали. Я смог поближе познакомиться с его друзьями, особенно хорошо сошелся с его кузеном, Валеунаэлем, по здешним меркам, молодым и шалопаистым эльфом. Я стал спокойнее воспринимать все эти шутки насчет нас, они здесь в норме, как у нас дружеские подколки к недавно образовавшейся паре. Теперь уезжая ли на прогулку с Валеунаэлем, или в городок развеется, или просто по лесопарку, как я это называл, проехаться, я всегда предупреждал Эвандраэля обо всех своих перемещениях. Но больше всего мне нравились наши с ним совместные конные прогулки, я в своих мытарствах окончательно освоил верховую езду, и теперь мы могли быть здесь почти на равных.  
Еще помимо учебы, он понемногу начал привлекать меня к делам поместья и не только. Когда я, наконец, разобрался в хозяйственных записях, от этого бардака я схватился за голову. Потом напряг мозг, вспомнил все, что мне известно о бухучете, мама-бухгалтер на последних летних каникулах и тем летом после школы припахивали меня помочь ей. И предложил Эвандраэлю внедрить нормальную систему учета. Тот обрадовался и поручил мне этим заниматься. И вот теперь помимо всего прочего, я у него нечто среднее между счетоводом и помощником управляющего. Цифры я всегда любил, они меня радовали стройными и логичными правилами работы, хотя я никогда не предполагал так использовать эти навыки. А еще я вспомнил как работать со счетами, и мне соорудили их, огромные, похожие на те, что были в магазинах в советские времена.  
Утро у меня начиналось с поцелуев и иногда завтраком в постели, особенно, если накануне Эвандраэль вернулся из очередной командировки, тьфу ты, поездки к заказчику, либо завтрака более традиционного по форме, в столовой зале, потом мы разбегались, он - в мастерскую, я – к учителям по борьбе или фехтованию, после торопливо принимал душ, уделял часа 3-4 делам поместья, и после плотного обеда, я читал, или мы вместе гуляли или ездили верхом. А по вечерам, если не было гостей, мы по-прежнему сидели в его кабинете.  
Основным источником дохода моего эльфа были магические украшения, точнее амулеты или даже иной раз артефакты. Заказы принимал самые различные: от любовной магии до боевых амулетов; пару раз я видел как он работал, с изумлением наблюдал за рождающимся под точными движениями пера чудом. После утверждения эскизов заказчиком, он садился за работу ювелира, все свои амулеты он выполнял сам, в отличие от многих мастеров, они у него получались изящными, волшебной красоты, и это был одним из признаков его стиля. Я старался ему не мешать, зная, что работать он любит в тишине и один. Рисовал он не только свои заказы, в кабинете у него я находил множество рисунков, он предпочитал портреты, природу писал гораздо реже. В последнее время, там угрожающе увеличилось количество набросков с моими чертами, в том числе и ню. Я смеялся и говорил, что в постели меня ему не хватает, но надо же учитывать разницу между человеческой и эльфийской натурой. К тому же скоро не будет места, куда можно сложить рисунки. Он лишь печально улыбался на эти мои слова.  
В тот раз я, как всегда, ждал его возращения от заказчика, стоя на веранде, когда он показался на своем Вихре в конце аллеи. Стояло чудесное бабье лето, солнце потоками изливалось на землю, зажигая кострами рыжие и золотые листья. Стук копыт все приближался, мои губы тронула счастливая улыбка, и тут я увидел его словно другими глазами. Солнечные лучи окутывали его золотисто призрачным сиянием, он казался сотканным из света.  
«Мой золотой Лорд!» Я судорожно вздохнул, мне показалось, что прямо из центра груди вылетела какая-то невидимая пробка, и там распустилось что-то горячее. «Моя душа принадлежит тебе также как и мое тело!» Мысли эти совершенно мне несвойственные шокировали меня до глубины души, прежние мысленные оковы завопили, призывая одуматься и не делать глупостей, ведь я для него не более чем игрушка, любимая и почему-то нужная на данный момент, но в любое время он может выбросить меня из своей жизни. Я ему ничего не сказал тогда, но стал острее реагировать на все, связанное с ним и собирать и бережно хранить в памяти каждую его ласку, каждое его слово, обращенное ко мне.  
Позже начался сезон балов, и он везде таскал меня с собой, тогда я смог бы оценить разницу в его отношении ко мне и то, как относятся к своим игрушкам другие Лорды, если бы не был так зациклен на своих переживаниях. Он никогда не представлял меня своим наложником, всегда говорил вместо этого: «Мой Павел», заставляя душу ныть от сладкой боли. Твой, ты даже не знаешь насколько твой, но надолго ли? Первым порывом было сбежать, но подавил его, хватит, я вырос из этого, бегством ничего не решишь, только будет больнее. Тогда я решил быть с тобой сколько позволишь, но пытаться все-таки сохранить себя прежнего, что мне не слишком-то удавалось, потому что при одном твоем взгляде рушились мои защитные стены, и перед тобой я был полностью безоружен. Я мог только надеяться, что ты этого не заметишь, а если заметишь, то не будешь использовать против меня.  
Однажды я отчитывался тебе по делам поместья, и ты сказал, что я лучший управляющий, который у тебя был, в ответ на это я высказался в том духе, что, мол, без работы не останусь, когда мы расстанемся. Неуклюжая шутка вызвала совсем не ту реакцию, что я ожидал. Ты схватил меня за руку, рывком притянул через стол к себе и буквально прошипел мне в лицо, что о расставании и возвращении к себе я могу забыть. Потом ты отшвырнул меня обратно в кресло и пулей вылетел из кабинета, дверью не хлопнул, ты для этого слишком хорошо воспитан, не то, что я. В ту ночь ты не пришел ко мне, оставив в одиночестве глотать горькие слезы от одиночества и боли, каким же я был дураком! Я ведь меньше всего хотел обидеть или задеть тебя. Я тогда старался все сделать как можно лучше для тебя и ради тебя.  
И поместьем я занимался теперь только для того, чтобы занять голову и не думать о тебе каждую минуту, а хоть сколько-нибудь реже. И наконец-то появились сносные результаты работы с моими учителями, только когда я захотел, чтобы ты был мною доволен. Проблем с освоением с изучением местной географии, истории и прочих предметов, составляющих обязательную часть здешнего хорошего образования, у меня не было с самого начала. Я перенимал твои манеры, я растворялся в твоей тени, и с ужасом думал, что же будет со мной потом, когда я стану тебе не нужен.  
Потом я извинялся, говорил, что это была просто дурацкая шутка, ничего более. Ты стиснул меня в своих объятиях и шептал мне в волосы:  
\- Никогда так больше не шути!  
\- Не буду, не буду, - обещал я, собирая в горсть ткань камзола на твоей спине.  
Ты засобирался в очередную поездку в столицу, к королю, ты работал на разведку, откровенно говоря, я не вдавался в подробности и такие отлучки были привычны. Меня эти подковерные игры никогда не интересовали. Я лишь знал, что ты обычно срабатываешь для сотрудников посольств и нелегальной разведки какие-то штучные артефакты.  
Тебя не было десять дней, за это время я успел весь известись, хотя мы каждый день переговаривались по кристаллу дальней связи. От нечего делать я зашугал прислугу, так, что они теперь вытягивались в струнку при виде меня, как и обещал Эвандраэль я стал почти таким же хозяином, как и он, напился один раз с Валеунаэлем, перебрал все твои рисунки, порвал один с твоей бывшей, и остро жалел, что у меня нет ни одного твоего портрета. К твоему возвращению не только весь особняк сиял чистотой, но даже навели порядок в парке, несмотря на конец зимы.  
Ты ворвался в дом, скинул шубу и сгреб меня в охапку, целуя холодными губами. Смеялся и целовал. Я прижался к тебе, мечтая никогда не отпускать, и жадно отвечал на твои поцелуи.  
-Надеюсь, эта поездка стоила того, что тебя не было дома 10 дней, - ворчал я, когда мы садились за стол.  
-Стоила, стоила, - ты весь светился от непонятной мне радости. – А ты, как примерная жена, минуты считал до моего возвращения, а?  
\- Я тебе не жена, - огрызнулся я. – Лучше скажи чего так долго, обычно в столице ты проводишь дня три от силы.  
\- Это потому что я обычно общаюсь с офицерами разведки, а в этот раз мне нужна была аудиенция у короля.  
-Зачем?- озадачился я.  
\- Затем, что мне нужно было получить разрешение на брак.  
Что? Что? Я в первый раз понял значение выражения свет померк, я не потерял сознание, нет, я просто сидел, похолодевший, и чувствовал как рушиться мой мир. Я не мог вымолвить ни слова, просто смотрел на тебя, как ты неторопливо отпиваешь вино, и понимал, что настал тот самый черный день, когда с тихим хрустальным звоном разбивается моя Вселенная. И я знал, что надолго его не переживу.  
-Ты чего притих? Больше нечего спросить не хочешь?  
Спросить? Что спрашивать?  
\- Я ее знаю?  
\- Ее?  
-Твою невесту…- тут у меня пропал голос. Когда ты успел? Ты же почти все время был со мной, не считая времени, проведенного у клиентов, неужели там? В голове зашумело, я начал потихоньку отъезжать. Ты это заметил, рванул ко мне и поймал меня прежде, чем я отключился. Сел в мое кресло, посадил меня к себе на колени, и сжал ладонями мое лицо. От твоих рук шли целительные импульсы, не давшие мне потерять сознание окончательно.  
Эвандраэль прижался губами к моим губам, и я начал приходить в себя, дыша его дыханием.  
\- Глупый мой малыш, зачем ты так? Зато я смог хоть какой-то ответ от тебя получить.  
\- Ответ? – прошептал я, на большее просто не было сил.  
\- Твоя реакция была красноречивее всяких слов, ты просто посинел, когда я сказала о брачном разрешении. Был бы я тебе так безразличен, как ты пытаешься меня убедить вот уже почти год, стал бы ты хлопаться в обморок от этой новости? Наоборот, думаю, порадовался бы долгожданной свободе. Так, вот, чтоб ты знал, если брак, которого я хотел, был бы обычен, мне не пришлось ехать к королю. Мне достаточно было объявить о помолвке, но я поехал к своему господину и просил о разрешении, потому что моя половинка не эльф. Это глупый человеческий мальчишка, который отчаянно не желает признавать очевидного.  
Что? Господи…  
\- Ты хочешь на мне жениться? То есть … погоди… чтобы я вышел за тебя? Почему?  
\- Иногда твоя глупость бывает просто невыносимой. Потому что я люблю тебя, с первого момента, как увидел тебя, я понял, что ты мой. Ты стоял на поляне такой смешной и нелепый, что любой другой вызвал только жалость и желание поскорее избавиться от него. Но это был один из тех моментов, что я мог полностью прочитать тебя, ты был пьян и в шоке, и ты раскрылся. Этого было достаточно. Ты не очень силен в магии, но защита у тебя мощнейшая, не знаю, как ты ее ставишь, тебя практически не возможно считать.  
Ты … любишь меня. Кровь снова побежала по венам, согревая вконец окоченевшее тело, и опять чуть было не отключился, если бы не ты. Ты встряхнул меня.  
\- А ну хватит! А то я и впрямь решу, что у меня будет жена, а не супруг!  
\- Ну, я еще не давал согласия на брак. С чего ты взял, что я этого хочу? – спросил я, обнимая его за шею и утыкаясь носом в нее.  
\- Угу, это после того, как все уши прожужжали, какими глазами ты на меня смотришь? После того как ты чуть не потерял сознание, испугавшись, что теряешь меня…  
Я вспыхнул, неужели все было так очевидно?  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне все сразу, ты заставил поверить всех кругом, что я твой наложник?  
\- Ничего подобного. Я ни разу не представил тебя, как своего наложника, только как своего любимого. Неужели ты думаешь, что я бы стал искать для наложника учителей, да еще и сам с ним заниматься? Тебе следовало бы больше обращать внимания на меня, а не на сплетни. Я не верю, что из неравных отношений может получиться что-нибудь путное, и я старался вытянуть тебя на свой уровень. Я не мог вложить в тебя свой опыт, но я мог хотя бы дать тебе образование и обучить хорошим манерам. Помочь тебе раскрыться.  
\- Образование? Манеры? Но разве я?...  
\- Прости, может, образование ты получил и неплохое, хотя и слишком однобокое, на мой взгляд, то твое воспитание было просто ужасным. Не знаю, чему тебя учили, но, вспомни, ты даже спину прямо не держал за столом, и все время норовил положить локти на стол, не говоря уже о чем-то более серьезном.  
Пигмалеон хренов!  
\- И что теперь ты вырастил достойную тебя пару, сделал из меня то, что ты хотел, не оставив ничего из меня настоящего?!  
-Любимый, да не сделал бы я из тебя ничего подобного, если бы не было этого в тебе самом. Любовь – это умение видеть все самое лучшее в человеке, а настоящая любовь позволяет это самое лучшее сделать основными его качествами. Любить – это огранять душу и характер любимого, позволяя засверкать всеми гранями своей сущности. И это не должно происходить насильно, только по доброй воле. Ты иногда вел себя, как дикий волчонок. Такое впечатление, что тебя учили только показывать зубы. Когда ты вернулся, мне показалось, ты успокоился, я надеялся, что ты, наконец, сможешь до конца принять и разделить мою любовь. И мне казалось, что мы сможем смотреть не только друг на друга, но и в одну сторону, разделяя убеждения и пристрастия друг друга. Мне тяжело было каждый раз пытаться достучаться до тебя, пробиться сквозь те стены, что ты возвел вокруг себя. Я всего лишь хочу показать, как может быть прекрасен этот мир, и как можно ему радоваться. Ты совсем не умел радоваться жизни, тебя как будто натаскали для жизни как для непрекращающегося боя, не знаю, что тебя так озлобило, но я хотел содрать с тебя эту уродливую скорлупу и позволить твоему нутру обрасти красивыми крыльями, которые позволят тебе взлететь. Ты даже не слышал меня, когда я говорил тебе, что ты мне дорог, нужен больше жизни. Если бы ты знал, какую боль причинил мне своим побегом. Ты просто не желал посмотреть шире тех рамок, что у тебя в мозгу. Сейчас ты раскрыт достаточно, чтобы воспринять мои слова, поэтому слушай. Я люблю тебя, и всегда буду любить, ты часть меня и эту часть я не смогу потерять без того, чтобы не потерять себя и свою жизнь. Ты мой свет, моя радость и жизнь. Счастье мое. Нам предстоит с тобой еще большой путь, но это и радует, что он будет некоротким, пусть и непростым. Ты со мной, Павел?  
\- Да, - шептал я, сильнее прижимаясь к нему. Торговаться, пытаться выкрутиться, все это казалось мелким и неуместным. Шагнуть к нему навстречу было страшным и единственно верным шагом. Ухнуть, как в пропасть, но знать, что всегда поддержат родные сильные руки. Когда он успел стать мне родным я и сам не знал, но теперь я не смогу жить без него. – Люблю тебя, люблю…  
Сексом мы в ту ночь занимались, как сумасшедшие. Впрочем, это неправильное выражение, я приказал себе раз и навсегда вычеркнуть его из своего лексикона. Мы занимались любовью, жарко, сладко, жадно, взахлеб, с тобой только так и не иначе. После меня пробило на разговоры, что для меня совсем необычно, чаще всего я с трудом заставлял себя помыться, прежде чем провалиться в сон, а тут вдруг меня потянуло на откровенность, и я выложил Эвандраэлю, не только обстоятельства своего появления здесь, но свои тогдашние мысли по поводу своих крутизны и уникальности.  
Эвандраэль тихо рассмеялся, поймал мою руку и прижал ее к губам.  
\- Ты и есть уникальный, для меня и для Вселенной. Я помогу тебе найти свое место в ней и покажу тебе весь этот мир, Пашенька, любимый…


End file.
